


Communion

by bittenfeld



Category: Miami Vice, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: a short explicit love scene between Castillo and Crockett, done in free-verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> author is Mikki Cruz

Blond hair gently caresses

Bare skin; feather-strands silkily

Brush the heaving form beneath,

As hands clench, and fingers

Clutch sweat-damp sheets, while two bodies

Rock in rhythmic surges,

      (press,

           strain,

               writhe…)

Back arches, breath

Panting rapid gasps; dark face

Scarred but beautiful,

Unfocussed in passion,

Wet with mingled sweat and

Tears,

Feeling the gathering of

Liquid fire in feverish loins,

Yearning for blessed release,

From exquisite, ecstatic

Torment,

Under driving heat of throbbing

Flesh

      (sweet cream spilling,

               gushing forth…)

And surrenders

      (offers,

            submits)

To be impaled upon

Love.

* * * * * FINIS * * * * *


End file.
